Real World Mixed Up
by Rachel Ruka Kekanna
Summary: What would happen if random characters from some of your favorite shows just happened to show up at your school? Here's a little peek of what might happen if it had happened in my school. Just trying out a story idea, if it doesn't work out I'll delete it
1. Bent Fiction

**Chapter 1**

A school bell rang in a normal sized, though far too small for all the students that where attending it, Western Harnett High School. A fare amount of students who where out in the parking groaned and started to make they're way to the school, as many others got off random numbered and overstuffed school buses and also made they're way up the small pile of stairs then down the "paved road to hell" and then into the school. A gray truck screeched in and quickly turned into the student parking lot. Turning fast up the down the lanes trying to find a free space, and not long after found one, though sadly it was near the end of the parking lot and rather far from the school. A girl with long brown hair that was held back with a blood red hair tie quickly jumped out of the drivers seat as soon as the engine stopped and began to say a few choice words under her breath and she pushed her chair forward and began to dig out her backpack from the tiny backseat.

"Dammit Rachel! Did you HAVE to over sleep today of all the freakin days!" She said as she began to growl at a taller girl who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"My mom left without waking me up again! Blame her!"

"I'm not gonna blame you mom, because it was YOU who decided to sleep a few extra HOURS!"

"OH COME ON! I stayed up late last night! I need sleep ya know!"

"12 hours of it?"

"...hush you"

"Lock the door when your done, your teacher may not kill you for being late but mine will!" She quickly put her backpack on and closed the driver's door hard. "SEE YOU AT LUNCH!" She said with a wave as she jogged to her first period class.

"oie..." Rachel put her backpack on, locked the door before closing it, then started to walk to the school. She pushed her brown bangs out of her face and pulled what little hair she had into a high ponytail. Her hair was waving and this time her mother cut it way to short. She huffed and shook her bangs into place then began to open the door to the school when-----

"WATCH OUT!" was all she heard before getting hit to the ground by what she saw was a bluish blob after that all she felt was something squishing her and she couldn't move her arms at all. "Do...you...miiiind!" She whimpered in between small breaths. "the blob" groaned and rubbed what looked like its head. She heard the door to the school close and everything around "the blob" get darker. _"Oh crap!...I'm gonna pass out!..." _

"What...the hell? gah!" said The bluish blob. It quickly jumped to it's feet and began to brush itself off. Rachel took a DEEP breath as her vision slowly began to come back to her. "Why the hell'd you run into me!" the blob said, but all Rachel heard was "hell-run-me"

"Wha-...what?" she whispered in between deep breaths. She held one hand to her collar bone, and propped herself on the other.

"I said, why the hell'd you run into me!" This time she heard it. She looked up at him and her vision finally came back. The bluish blob that stood over her began turn into a middle height, skinny teen with almost icy blue eyes, long greenish/bluish hair with bangs. He was wearing light blue jeans that fit him well, a deep blue unbuttoned shirt with two black strips that went down the front of his chest, with a dark red t-shirt underneath it. Rachel blinked a few times then after she could breath normally again she stood up in front of him, he only came up to her shoulders. _"Geese, how'd he almost kill me? He looks like I could blow him away..."_

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" His eyes gave her a glare as he folded his arms over his chest. Rachel's eyes widened when it finally hit her. _"wait a second...I know who he is! Well I know who he looks like!" _

"Oh...my...Catherine will NOT believe me when I tell her a guy who looks just like Signal almost ran me over"

"Huh? What do you mean look like? My name's Signal...how do you know that!"

Her mouth flew wide open in shock. _"He's just messing with me! That's it! He's just trying to mess with me!"_ "y-yourlying!" was all she could sputter out in fullspeed talk.

"What? Why the hell would I lie!" He growled in anger and began to tighten his fists. He was about to say something else before Rachel screamed as she looked at her watch.

"WHAT! IT CAN'T BE THAT LATE! MY TEACHER'S GONNA KILL ME!" She ran to the other door and made a break for it down the hall, leaving Signal to stand there in anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel slumped down into a chair next to her friend from that morning, who didn't even notice anything was happening outside of her manga. "Only one more period after this..." Rachel groaned, leaning onto her open hands, then put her elbows on the table. "Thank God it's art...class..." Her friend still hadn't moved, other than to flip the pages of her book. Finally when class was about to start she took it from her hands and began to look at it.

"Hey! give that back!" Her friend nearly screamed at her. Rachel just laughed then started to read it out loud.

"Why...did you come to this colony?"

"To **abandon** you"

"Soon there'll be a coup d'etat here. You'll take advantage of the confusion to settle down at this colony. You know how. I've taught you everything you need to survive." 

ch-ch-ak

"And..."

"!"

"Who are you going to kill **this** time?" 

"Wait a min...isn't this mine!" Rachel closed the book, keeping her thumb on the page she was at so as not to lose her place, and read the title "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Episode Zero...this is mine!"

"I was gonna give it back, I wanted it again before you remembered I still had it" Her friend said with a snort. She reached over while Rachel was distracted and took it back, flipping through some of the pages and finding her place again.

"You just like to look at all the pictures of little Heero...Don't cha Sakura" Rachel said with an evil smirk.

"It's not my fault if the artist draw him so cute"

"But it is your fault if you drool so much that we have to evacuate the school. I can see it now! Tonight on the news "And there was a flash flood in Lillington today for unknown reasons, all that was known is that there was a book involved, and on the scene reports say that they still don't know where the sudden spill of water came from" Sakura gave Rachel the worst glare she could give, Rachel on the other hand just laughed and scooted her chair away from her. "Actually, on second thought go ahead and do that, save me the trouble of having to go to Algebra II after lunch"

"Not after that display of deep friendship. To make you suffer I'll finish reading this later, and give it back a month late"

"Ouch, your so harsh-" Rachel's jaw almost hit the table when someone she was hoping not to see for the rest of the day walked in just as the school bell rang. Her head sank to her desk and he put her hands over her face trying to hide from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura whispered as the teacher began to call role.

"Don't ask...just don't ask..." She whimpered. She looked around the room and knew that since there where almost no people in her that there was no way he would sit near her...at least she hoped he wouldn't.

Sakura's eyebrow curled up and she gave her almost weeping friend a confused look. The teacher had stopped calling role for a minute to talk to him, Rachel couldn't hear over her own thoughts that rambled in her head.

"Rachel Collens...Ruka?..."

Sakura nudged Rachel and she lifted her hand and gave a weak "here"

The teacher looked up and gave Rachel a confused look. Rachel let her forehead fall onto the table, a small thud was heard and Sakura just rolled her eyes. The teacher shrugged and began calling role again. Sakura gave a puzzled look then looked over to the teacher's desk and soon saw him standing next to the desk. Rachel could hear it commin a mile away.

"Oh...my...God..."

"He almost killed me this morning...I was hoping I wouldn't have a class or even Lunch with him...dame this sucks"

"Quite back there! I can't hear anyone else!" The teacher yelled. She usually doesn't care if people talk but everyone knew better than to talk during role.

"Yes Ma'am" both Rachel and Sakura said together

"He looks just like-"

"I know who he looks like...just keep it to yourself for now, we'll talk later..."

"Catherine Engela"

Sakura's head shot back to the teacher. She smiled and said "here!" then quickly turned back to Rachel, who still hid her face under her hands. The teacher seemed to be calling everyone's name is slow motion, Rachel truly thought this day would never end now. After what seemed like forever she finally got to his name.

"Signal Otoi. That must be you then. As you can tell there aren't many people so pick a place, it doesn't matter." Signal nodded and began to walk around the few table that took up most of the room. Mostly everyone just ignored him, a new kid wasn't something they welcomed much. There was already way to many people at the school, everyone would have giving just about anything to get away from it. He finally got to his table and leaned back on it and propped his feet on the table in a relaxing position. He could feel that someone was looking at him and looked around to see who and soon saw who it was. Catherine quickly turned away and tried to pretend she wasn't looking but Signal couldn't have been that stupid, though Rachel would beg to differ. When the teacher finished with role she started talking about they're new project and soon everyone was handed a piece of paper to begin sketching.

Rachel sighed and took out her red with green trimming pencil case. She looked at the picture of the horse then unzipped it and took out a BiC pencil, a wooden pencil, and a Pentel Clic Eraser. Catherine picked up her pencil case and began to try and put it into her backpack, and without even looking Rachel reached over and took it back from her and placed it on the far left of the table.

"One of these days I will get that from you"

"Suuure ya well..."

Rachel soon began to draw a cats face with random leaves surrounding it. She was working on it's eyes when a piece of paper flew from her left and hit her near her eye. She shook her head then looked down at the folded piece of paper that on top of her paper. She rolled her eyes and decided to open it. it read "feh" She gave a slightly discussed look then threw it on the ground.

---

After getting hit from the 20th piece of paper she finally decided to write back. "what do you want?" she folded it into a little square and looked over at Signal, who was pretending to pay her not interest. She waited until the teacher was looking at something and then threw it to him, hitting him on the arm, then quickly turned back to her picture pretending she didn't even move when he looked over to her to see if she had thrown it. His eyes narrowed some at Rachel, then looked down at the small piece of paper that laid next to his arm. In almost no time at all Rachel felt something hit the side of her face again, she had almost gotten to used to it that she didn't even flinch when it hit her. She was about to open the note when the bell for 3rd lunch finally rang.

"FINALLY!" She said with a sigh. She nearly jumped out of her chair and turned to her Catherine, waiting eagerly for her to get up.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a sec"

"Ok, meet you in the usual spot!"

Signal was almost about to say something when Rachel ran off before he could get a word in. She jogged lightly down the hall so the other teachers wouldn't yell at her for running in the halls and was soon was near the front of the school. The cafeteria was right in front of her but she always hated getting food from there so she turned left and stopped at the little store that was there to get something else to eat. She smiled at the later behind the counter and asked for a cheeseburger. After paying she walked over to the drink machine and got a soda. She sad down by the window door and rested her back on the cold windows that made up the rest of the little wall. She opened her drink and was about to take a sip when she saw Catherine walk to the store she was just at...followed by Signal. _"...sponge..."_

Rachel gave Signal a nasty look when he sat down next to Catherine, who sat down next to her. She knew he told her what happened in the morning, but she felt she didn't get the whole story.

"Why didn't you apologize when you ran into him today! I know your mean sometimes but your not that mean"

"HE ran into ME"

"Did not! Your the one who came out of nowhere and-"

"Don't give me that! You should watch where your going or better yet tie your hair back so at least you won't trip on it!"

"What's wrong with my hair! It looks far better than yours, at least mine doesn't make my face look fat!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU-"

"**STOP IT!"** Catherine screamed, making both of them stop and only glare at each other. People had already began to crowd around and where hoping for a fight, which usually happened everyday. She sighed then turned to Rachel "I'm sure he didn't mean to nearly kill to today" then she turned to Signal "And I'm not saying it was anyone's fault here but could you try not to kill each other, at least not here at school where you could get in trouble for it." Both didn't move an inch, they just simply kept glaring at each other. Rachel finally turned back and crossed her arms in anger.

"Your not even worth my breath, jerk"

"What was that-"

"I said knock it off" Catherine's tone alone was enough to many anyone stop fighting.

Lunch came and went, and for once Rachel thought it was a little too quick. Only a few more minutes and then it was just 4th period. Algebra II was far less more annoying than Signal ever could be. For the rest of the class Signal didn't make a sound. Rachel was almost hoping he would throw something at her just so she'd know he was at least ok. When the bell rang for class to end Rachel slowly put her things way and looked over to where Signal was sitting, when she didn't see him she thought he must of just left when she wasn't look. Catherine poked her in the shoulder and gave her a confused look. Rachel just smiled and shook her head, like they knew what each other where thinking so there was no need for ether of them to talk. Catherine gave her a hug and waved one last time before leaving the room. Rachel's next class was at least in the building so she knew she wouldn't be late for it, even if she did take her time. When she finally got to the door she saw the greenish/bluish hair and was rather surprised to see it. She just shook her head and simply walked past him. In the halls she waved through people like she usually did and thought she must of lost him. She took a left and walked to her locker and began to unlock it. After putting two book and a few notebooks in then taking a book out she closed it and there he was.

"We'll just say we ran into each other and call it even?..."

Rachel's eyelids dropped halfway and she gave him a look that seemed to say 'why should i care'. She sighed then put her hand out for him to shake it.

"Even..."

He smiled then shook her hand. Rachel winced some then pulled her hand back.

"Dammit don't know your own strength do ya..." The sides of her hand where red but she tried to shake off the feeling.

"Heh, I guess not..." He place his hand on the back of his head, scratching it some, then gave a nerves laugh.

"Hey..um...where'd you...uh.." She looked around nervously, unsure of how to say what's been on hers and Catherine's mind all day.

"Where did I what?..."

"How'd you...get here?"

Signal opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself before saying anything, all that came out was "uuuuh.." Rachel's jaw seemed to be on a roll today, once again her jaw flung open as a look of surprise washed over her face.

"You mean you don't remember anything! And they let you just walk in and start taking classes here!"

"They said I was already unrolled here, all I really remember is my name..." Before ether of them could say another word the bell for the next class rang and everyone around them starting running for they're classes, through Rachel didn't move. Signal looked around and saw that almost everyone was gone and decided he didn't want to be to late.

"I'll see you after school, Catherine said she'd give me a ride..."

"Yea...yea, see you after school I guess" Rachel rubbed her forehead and felt what was once a slight headache get a little worse. Signal's face showed he was concerned but she smiled a face smile so he wouldn't worry. After he left she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall farthest away from the entry. _"If he's the real Signal...how'd he get here...this doesn't many any sense! uugh, stupid headache...I haven't had a day-jah-vu this bad-_--" She snapped her head up and held her breath. Someone came in, walked around for awhile, then left without ever knowing she was there. She slowly sighed then placed her head into her hands. _"Let's just hope this doesn't get any worse..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: **First Signal and now his brother! How could things gone from bad to worse! If he really is the Signal from Twin Signal we have to figure out what the heck he's doing here and then how to get him back! Let's hope there aren't gonna be any other "visitors" of other shows! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible! thanks again for reading:)

hoooly sponge! did i just write that! 00

oh, and before i forget! i do plan on using MANY other characters from many other animes but i will tell you now that i can't use every anime, some just wouldn't fit or i don't know the characters enough to even think of writing them. also with some of the ones i have allot of the characters don't have last names, so it would be a BIG help if people would help me figure out good last names for everyone. there's a list on my profile so if you want to help me out it would be welcomed!

until next time!


	2. Upside Dreaming

Rachel silently sat on the very top of the toilet, her feet on the closed lid below her. She looked through her fingers at her feet. A fly buzzing above them then around her, escaping under the door.

Her eyes slowly looked up at the door when she began to hear footsteps, sighing a bit when she heard the high pitched sound that had to be a student, the sound walking away from the bathroom.

She moved her hands from around her face and down to her stomach. Biting her lower lip a bit as she swallowed. Her throat felt raw. She held her stomach tighter, keeping in the feeling to upchuck what little she ate at lunch.

Once again her eyes moved towards the door at the sound at footsteps. She felt her chest tighten, holding her breath as the footsteps entered the bathroom. She tried to breathe but her lungs betrayed her. Holding her breath as whoever had entered quickly did their business. Her eyes following the sound as the person began to wash their hands. She finally released the air bottled up as the footsteps faded out of the bathroom and down the school hall.

She gasped for air. One hand moving up to her collarbone, squeezing her shirt. _"dammit..." _she thought. She leaned her head against the tiled wall. It's cool feeling on her face made her feel a bit better. Helping to forget about the stomach ache a bit.

She began to hold her breath again at the sound of more footsteps. Holding onto her shirt tighter once again.

"Rachel? Raaaachel!" said a familiar voice from out in the hall. She slowly turned her eyes towards the door at the sound of her name being called. It began to get closer but the voice stayed in a low tone, not wanting to attract too much attention. She heard the footsteps into the bathroom, saying the same thing as before.

"here..." she called back with a cracked voice. She sounded more pathetic then she wanted to. "what are you doing here! the teacher doesn't suspect anything but you know better than to just skip classes!" it said back. The tone of the voice showing she was irritated, possibly getting worse.

"sorry..." Rachel said. Sitting back up, but her stomachache coming back. "I just don't feel very good..." she admitted. Looking down to see shoes from under her little door. Rachel took her hand from her collarbone and unlocked the door. Tucking it back under her other arm by her stomach. The door opened slowly as Catherine peeked through.

"you do look pale" Catherine said. Her tone no longer irritated.

"Is she in there?" came another voice from outside the bathroom. Rachel growled lowly, Catherine only barely hearing it.

"what's he doing here..." Rachel said. Forgetting about her stomachache as she stood up. Catherine stepped back out of her way so Rachel could walk past her.

"he saw me walking around and wanted to help" Catherine said. Defending him.

"what time is it?..." Rachel said. Avoiding the topic. She walked to the mirror and raised one side of her upper lip a bit. _"I do look pale..." _she thought.

"what's going on!" said the voice from outside the bathroom once again. Rachel couldn't avoid him forever.

"it's just a girls bathroom! there's no one else in here so just come in!" Rachel snapped at him. looking back over at Catherine who meet her look with narrowed eyes.

"fine fine" the voice said. Rachel sighed when she was right about knowing who it was. Signals face had light streaks of blush over his cheekbones. He kept his hands in his pockets, though he was fidgeting.

"geeze, if you're that uncomfortable just go back outside" Rachel said. Trying to keep her tone light so Catherine wouldn't keep glaring at her.

"I-I'm fine!" Signal said. His eyes darting around Rachel, then over to Catherine.

"thanks for helping me find her" Catherine said. Smiling enough to show some of her top teeth. Signals blush grew along his cheekbones. His smile looked rather pure, almost childish. Rachel just felt out of place again. She moved her eyes away from Signal and back over to the mirror.

Rachel didn't hear the bell that announced school was over. She was to far from reality.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Catherine called for her once again. Placing her hand on Rachels shoulder. Shaking her back into reality.

"school over?" Rachel asked. Moving away from Catherine and Signal a bit, breaking Catherines hold on her.

"yea. you sure you're ok?" Catherine asked. Her eyes asking the same question. Rachel smiled. Without having to see it she knew it looked fake.

"yea, I'll ride the bus today ok" Rachel said. Quickly picking up her backpack and walking out of the bathroom. Getting lost in the crowed before they could stop her.

The bus ride home was mostly a blur. Her stomach began acting up again. She wouldn't ever admit it, but while around Signal she actually didn't feel so bad. She shook her head. Trying to get any thought of Signal out of her mind. It only made her feel sicker.

Rachel walked off the bus slowly. Walking to the mailbox as she heard the bus drive away. No mail. _"mom must've gotten it..."_ she thought. She walked over the little not longer really white bridge that was to the right of the mailbox. She stepped as lightly as she could, though the bridge still creaked to her unliking.

She heard the TV on and didn't really bother to say a hello back. She just grunted a bit. Walking into the kitchen and quickly getting a glass of sweet tea. Escaping into her bedroom quickly before any questions could be asked. She sat in her uncomfortable computerchair-in-trainning. Sitting her cup next to her keyboard. She quickly had the computer online. Checking just her e-mail. Already finished with her drink.

She got up and walked to her bed on the other side of the room. Plopping down on the very messy covers. She hadn't noticed just how tired she was until she woke back up. Picking up the clock and turning the light for it on. It read 8:26pm. She sighed, once again growling.

Getting up and changing into sweats before quickly walking out into the back yard. Down to where her mothers dogs where. She looked over them with the flashlight she had grabbed before walking out the door. "hope you all are fine until tomorrow..." she muttered.

She hadn't noticed it before...but the lights from the empty house next to her where on. Moving the flashlight from the dog pins to the little bit of woods in between the houses. "I'm just dreaming...that sounds right..." she told herself. Her curiosity began to get the best of her though. Not able to stop herself as she began to walk through the trees to the house next to her. The was no car in the driveway. Everything still looked locked up like before...but almost ALL the lights where on.

She swallowed was little bit of fear she felt. Walking up the 3 steps that led to the top of the porch. She saw a figure walk past the screen door and all the fear she swallowed down came flying back up in a scream. Dropping her flashlight as she fell back on her butt. She heard a crash from inside the house. Her scream must have scared whoever was in there. She scrambled for the flashlight, but couldn't take her eyes off of the screen door. The door to her right flung open. By the time she had her head turned around whoever was inside the house was now in front of her. She blinked then fell back down once again.

"S-SIGNAL!" was all that could come out.

"Rachel! what are you doing here!" he said. obviously as surprised as she was.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE!" she yelled. Reaching for the flashlight but Signal already had it in his hand.

"where the hell did you come from!" he asked. Holding his hand out for her to take but she ignored it. Rachel stood up on her own and brushed her butt.

"I live next door!" she spat back. since Catherine wasn't around she could glare at him all she liked.

"you...do!" he asked, confused.

"didn't you notice the BUS stop in front of my house!" she asked. Waving her right arm in the direction of her house.

"well since we're on this subject, YOU didn't notice Catherine drive into this driveway?" he said. His tone bordering on irritated and surprised.

"...a bus is bigger" she said. Her eyes narrowing more as she bit her lower lip. Crossing her arms since it seemed he wouldn't be giving her flashlight back.

He sighed. His face softening. "look, I don't want to fight" he said. Putting his hands up. Looking down with a smile.

Rachel wouldn't buy it. She kept her arms crossed and her defense up. "who said you could live her..." she muttered out.

"I woke up here. no one's said I couldn't live here" he said. Putting one hand up in his hair. Letting out a slightly nerves laugh, hoping she would ease up.

"...everything just works? uuuggg" she groaned. Putting two fingers on her forehead while her thumb was on the top part of her cheekbone. She heard him laugh more and looked back up at him with her right eyebrow raised.

"sorry" Signal said. His arms waving in front of him. "your just looked funny" His teeth where perfect. She hadn't really noticed it before. She couldn't help but stare at him. Not even noticing the sound of something running from behind her.

Signals smile disappearing, his face turning into a surprised look. Rachel quickly began to turn her head to see what Signal was looking at. A black shadow like figure quickly began to run from the corner of the house and up to the porch. she saw Signals arm move around her shoulders. Pulling her around behind him. Once again her lungs betrayed her. She held her breath as the figure jumped up into the light.

"it's ok Pulse, it was just Rachel" Signal said. Pulse was in a fighting stance, but quickly eased up. Rachel caught her breath, coughing slightly. _"he came out of nowhere..."_ Rachel thought. Her eyes slowly moving up Signals back. She bit her lower lip again as she moved her head around Signals shoulder.

Pulses face looked exactly the same from the anime. His long back hair tied back in a low ponytail. He wore all black, as usual. His satin shirt was neatly tucked into his well-ironed dress pants. A brown belt holding his pants in place. His pants fell perfectly over his black dress shoes. Rachel quickly looked back up at his face when he spoke.

"You didn't come back inside so I decided to look for you" Pulse said. His voice sounded much harder than Rachel remembered. Signal took a deep breath and let it out forcefully.

"you have good ears, you should have used them better" Signal spat out. His arms crossing while his eyes narrowed at his older brother. Rachel began to feel sick again. _"great...TWO of them..."_ she thought. While she had the chance she snatched her flashlight out of Signals hand.

"I'll see you in school..." she muttered. Turning away from both of them to walk down off the porch. Signal quickly reached out to stop her, his hand landing on her shoulder.

"sorry about my brother" he said. She turned her head a bit to look over her shoulder at him. He was smiling like before. Rachel just nodded back. Fighting the shiver that wanted to make it's way up her spine. She quickly walked down the steps and back into the woods. She fought with herself the rest of the night. Not wanting to think about why anime characters where showing up, but it just wouldn't leave her mind. Finally she thought she would get some peace with sleep but even her subconscious betrayed her. She dreamed of anime characters all night.

In the morning she was rushing as usual. She got an e-mail in the morning from Catherine. She wasn't going to be picking her up today. Dame colds. She grabbed her backpack and zipped her jacket right before walking out the door. It was getting colder, which she really didn't mind. As she walked off her wooden porch and around the cars she saw someone familiar. Signal and Pulse where standing on the road in front of her rock driveway. Signal was waving, the edges of his lips curved up just slightly. Rachels lower right eye twitched a bit. _"right...not a dream"_

-----

haha no preview bwahahahaha XDD

-----

mmmm sorry this took so long Xb and sorry Signal smiles so much. it was just cute and and...yea it's rather out of character but then again I like it. don't worry, his pigheadedness will shine through. this is gonna be one looooooooong story yay I have more random stuff to do! X3 I hope everyone likes the slight change in writing style. I've been reading more and more books and I think it's helping...though I really don't think I'm not very good at this 000 I'll try and write the next chapter quicker next time! thank you all for reading!  
PS: I might rewrite the first chapter, it kinda bugs me , 


End file.
